I'll Be Yours Forever
by crazeangel00
Summary: Nicole just got the best news of her life. She is going to join her friend Mickie James on RAW. She also is lucky enough to get the attention of one John Cena. Their relationship blooms until one horrible night. Read to find out what happens.
1. Great News

Nicole St. James was ecstatic; she had just been hired into WWE RAW. Her debut would be the following Monday night. The only thing that she wasn't looking forward to was running into MNM again. She had hated them with a passion. They were always rude and obnoxious, and from what she saw every Monday, they had not changed one bit. However, the pros far outweighed the cons; for instance she would finally be able to meet her favorite wrestler, John Cena.

As Nicole pulled into her driveway, she smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend and roommate her news. Her best friend's name was Victoria and was the total opposite of Nicole. The only things the two had in common was their green eyes, their love of wrestling, and taste in food. Victoria's hair was jet black, loved country, metal, and classical music; whereas, Nicole had blond hair, loved pop/rock, rap, and oldies. Nicole opened the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm home, and I've got the best news!" Nicole called to Victoria who was in the living room.

"What is it Nikki?" Victoria said getting up to talk with her best friend.

"Well I just had an interview with the one and only Vince McMahon! I'm going to be on Monday Night Raw starting this Monday."

"Oh my gosh! Nikki you're just soooooo lucky girl! So I guess that means you won't be home as much huh?"

"No not anywhere near as much, we're on the road constantly. In fact I am leaving on a flight tomorrow at noon." Nicole informed Victoria.

"Awwww, I'll miss you soooo much girl."

"I know, but I will call you constantly. Plus you have your work to keep you busy."

"Do you need me to take you to the airport in the morning or is your mother taking you?"

"Would you mind?"

"No not at all. You're my best friend, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Okay well I should get some sleep for now, it's been a long day."

"Okay girl, sleep well. Night."

"You, too. Night."

Nicole climbed the stairs to her room. She yawned and looked around her room knowing that she wouldn't see the room for a long time. She smiled seeing all her pictures from her OVW days, from high school, and of her family and friends. Looking around at her walls she saw her posters of her favorite wrestlers, DX, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Rey Mysterio. Finally she decided to pack some clothes before heading to bed.

She got her Ipod out and started listening to it. She sang along to the music while packing her clothes. Her favorite song "My Time is Now," came on the Ipod and Nicole smiled. She just couldn't wait to meet all the wrestlers, of course John was her favorite, but she had just always looked up to a lot of the wrestlers. She had been a little bit bummed when the two women she looked up to had left, Lita and Trish Stratus. However, she was looking forward to seeing her old tag team partner and good friend, Mickie James again. She was hoping that they could team together again. There was so much she was looking forward to in WWE. She knew that she was going to enjoy this and hoped these to be some of the best years of her life.

About half an hour later having packed most of her clothes and her laptop, she sighed. She was having trouble keeping her eyes opened and decided to take her shower in the morning. She got into her bed for one last time before hitting the road. Sliding under the covers she looked around her room one last time before she slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Old Friends and New Ones

Nikki stepped off the plane and went to pick up her bags, what she saw at the baggage terminal made her smile. Her old friend Mickie James was there to greet her. Nikki ran over and hugged her old tag team partner. "Girl it's been too long. How are you doing?"

"Nikki!!! I was so thrilled when I found out. I told Vince that I'd pick you up personally. You are supposed to meet with the writers in a few hours, so do you want to get settled in first?"

"Yea sure and when can catch up in the meantime. I want to know all about your nieces and nephews. I am sorry I haven't kept in touch as much as I should have."

Nikki and Mickie talked for a few hours about what was going on in each other's lives and what Nikki wanted to accomplish in the WWE. Nikki asked Mickie about all the other superstars, and asked when they'd be getting there. Mickie told her that they should be arriving the following day. Mickie told Nikki that she knew that Nikki had a great future in the WWE and couldn't wait to eventually fight her.

When Nikki met with the writers she found out that she would be fighting Victoria for her debut. However, she would be getting in an argument later on during the show with Melina. This would cause her to become a face character. Nicole was very happy with the story line, and couldn't wait to face Melina in the ring.

**The Next Day**

Nicole woke up the next morning when the phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Oh hey is this Mickie James' room?" said a voice that Nicole had only heard on Smackdown and RAW. It was the Champ, John Cena.

"Yes. She's still asleep though." Nicole said.

"You must be the new girl that she told us about then."

"Oh yea, my name is Nicole St. James."

"She's been talking about wanting to introduce you to the group. She said we should all get together and go to a club tonight, do you think you'd like that?"

"Yes that'd be great, I'd love to meet everyone."

"That's cool." Just about that time Mickie sat up in bed yawning.

"Who's on the phone?"

Nicole mouthed Cena to her, and said into the phone, "Well Mickie just woke up so I'll hand the phone to her. It was good talking to you and thanks for the invite."

"Okay see ya later, and no problem."

"Bye." 

Nicole handed the phone over to Mickie and went to get a shower. She was planning on going to the gym after lunch and a look at the clock told her it was after 11. She grabbed a quick shower and picked out some clothes that she could wear to lunch that looked really good on her. She put on some make up and went to see if Mickie was ready to go yet.

"You ready to go girl?"

"Yea and how would you feel about going to lunch with some of the guys?"

"Who?"

"Oh just John and Randy."

"I'd love that. I do look okay though right?"

"Girl, you haven't changed much. Yes you look great." Mickie laughed.

The women headed downstairs to meet the guys. Introductions were met and they set off. John was driving since they were all going to the gym afterwards. The group talked about how much fun it was going to be for Nikki and what was going on in each other's lives. Nicole didn't feel left out in the least, rather she felt as if she had known them her whole life. They treated her like an old friend, and even asked her where she wanted to eat. They all agreed on a local Chinese restaurant.

The group settled into a booth the women sitting opposite the men. They all decided to get the buffet and got up to fill their plates. "You can get more than one helping you know John." Mickie said.

"Look who's talking you usually eat 10 times more than me." John responded.

"Oh shut up." Mickie told him punching his arm playfully.

"Oww that hurt." John said jokingly.

Nikki laughed at how the two friends acted around each other and across from her John winked at her. Nicole gave him one of her most heart melting smiles. Beside her Mickie was mentally shaking her head thinking: _Oh boy I can just see the future now… They'll be together yet._ Nicole wasn't too sure of anything happening between her and John, but she wouldn't mind it. John on the other hand was just thinking about her smile and how it had seemed to lit up the room. He was beginning to like this new girl. Randy was oblivious to any of this seeing as how he was stuffing his face.

Randy looked up noticing how quiet it had gotten only to see the group shaking their heads at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing at all Randy dear. Nothing at all." Nicole said smiling.


	3. Victoria and Melina:The First Night

**Monday on RAW**

Nicole's song "Girl All the Bad Guys Want," by Bowling For Soup came on and she came out dressed in her wrestling attire: her hair back in a pony tail and a low cut ripped t-shirt with pants with holes in them.

"Introducing from Nashville, TN weighing in at 120 lbs the newest member of the WWE RAW roster, NIKKI!!!" Lillian Garcia said as Nicole struck her pose, a big smile on her face, and then walked down the ring waving and shaking hands. She got into the ring in a way very reminiscent of Stacy Keibler. She refused to lower herself to the way that Melina got into the ring. She waited for Victoria patiently to come to the ring. When Victoria got to the ring and the bell rang, Nicole was in her zone. She heard nothing but her breathing and the taunts from Victoria. Nicole felt the rush of being in the ring coursing through her veins. She was down and then she was up, finally she did her finishing move a variation of the DDT she called Certain Death.

When she was done the crowd cheered. She raised her hand in victory and smiled before stepping out of the ring. After getting back stage she was greeted by a group of men, Edge, Orton, and Cena. The next match was a handicap match of Cena and Orton vs. Edge. Team Rated-RKO had just recently broken up and now it was the duo of Cena and Orton against Edge story line. John and Randy congratulated Nikki on the win and she smiled, but was not sure what to make out of Edge. Edge looked her up and down and said, "Good match, and it's about damn time they bring in some HOTTT women. It's getting boring her without Trish and Lita."

"I'm not just eye candy Edge. And just so you know I have nothing but utmost respect for Lita and Trish, they are the reason I am here. Also, if you're even thinking that I will do anything with you, well you're outta luck mister." Nikki said before walking away. Behind her Randy and John were laughing at the look on Edge's face. It was a mixture of unbelief and hate.

A few minutes later Nikki was walking down the hall with Mickie, "That was a great match. You kicked Victoria's butt tonight. How does it feel to have won your first night on RAW?"

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Nitro. It's our old **_friend_** Nikki. I bet she thinks she is all that now that she made it to the big leagues." Melina said coming up behind the ladies.

"Actually, Melina, I _don't_ think I am all that. I do, however, think that I will make a bigger impression in this business than you have. Another thing, do me a favor and **NEVER** call me your friend again." Nikki responded.

"So you think that now that you've won **A** match on here that you can boss me around. Let me tell you something, I am the best diva on here; you will never even come close to comparing to me. So don't even try, you stupid bitch!"

"I don't have to try, I already outshine you." Nikki responded before receiving a slap from Melina. Nikki responded by punching Melina and an all out fight ensued before being stopped by Nitro and Mickie. "This isn't the end, Melina! We will finish this I promise."

**An hour later**

Nicole stepped out of the shower and went to the locker room to finish getting dressed. Victoria was in the locker room, and smiled at her. "I must say you have some great moves. I think you'll do great in this business. Are you coming out for drinks at the club with the rest of us tonight?"

"Yea Mickie invited me earlier and I told her I'd come."

"That's cool a couple of guys were asking me if you were coming or not. They all want to get to know the new talent. Don't worry about them too much they're mostly all talk, although Adam can be a complete jerk. If any of them start bugging you too bad just let me know. I mean I know you can handle yourself, I heard about your confrontation with Edge after all, but still just letting you know I'll watch your back."

"Thanks Lisa, I appreciate that. Mickie always told me that you were a great friend. I can't wait to get to know you better."

After the two girls finished getting dressed they hopped a cab and headed to the club. They got out and were greeted by Randy and Mickie. The foursome went into the table and grabbed some drinks. Randy had a beer, while the girls had mixed drinks. Nicole got a little alcohol in her system before John came over with Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H (Paul). They all talked and got to know each other for a while before John asked her to dance. Unbeknownst to both of them there was a guy watching them in the corner, getting jealous of John the longer the two danced.


	4. The Kiss

Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep it up. The more reviews I get the more passionate I get about the story. If people don't want to read it then I sometimes don't want to update it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anyone on RAW or SD, but I do own the OC's.

Also the words in italics are thoughts.

Edge sat at the table next to Masters. They'd been drinking and talking about this and that. The whole time Edge was watching the new girl out of the corner of his eye so as not to be obvious. She was going to pay for the remark he had made earlier, and she **would** be his. _Cena is just someone fun to hang out with; he's just going to be a fling if even that._

She was beautiful, the way her hair cascaded down her back and onto her shoulders, her long slender legs, and her dark green eyes… everything about her was beautiful. He wanted her and had to fight the urge to get up and punch John every time he touched her. He just kept telling himself that one day he would be the one touching her not Cena.

**On the dance floor**

John was dancing with Nicole, they moved well together. Her hands felt good when they touched him; he felt a kind of shock go through him every time she touched him. She grinded up against him and he turned her around. He looked into her deep green eyes and smiled, they kissed and he felt her hands go around his neck. He put his around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The song ended and the two decided to head back to the table both smiling at each other.

Nicole went to the bar to get another Margarita for herself and a beer for John. She felt eyes on her but when she looked around she didn't see whom it was. John was busy talking to Randy and everyone else seemed busy, so she forgot about it. She went back to the table and sat beside John, who put his arms around her shoulders. Nikki smiled at him before turning to talk to Mickie who had come up beside her.

**Back at the hotel**

"So you and John seemed to be getting on good out there on the dance floor…" Mickie told Nicole, as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yea, man does he know how to dance. Plus, he's hot as hell!" Nicole said in response.

"Go for it girl, I can tell he likes you, too." Mickie laughed.

"You know that kiss we shared was actually quite passionate. I wouldn't mind a few more." Nikki said remembering the kiss.

**Flashback**

John turned her around; he had a look of longing in his eyes. Nicole stared back at him with the same feeling of longing running through her. The next thing she knew his lips where on top of hers and she felt like she and John were alone in a world that was made only for them. Time stood still, if only for a few seconds.

**End of Flashback**

Mickie shook her head at Nicole; she had drifted off into her own little world. She went over and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know I don't think I have ever seen you like this."

"I know all over a kiss, too, right." Nikki laughed shaking her head. "Well I'm tired let's get some sleep."

**In John and Randy's Room**

"That girl's HOT!" John said about Nicole.

"No crap Sherlock." Randy replied laughing.

"So what you going to do?" Randy asked.

"I don't know but I think I might take her out tomorrow sometime." John responded.

"I know a few places if you want some suggestions." Randy stated, and the two of them talked about it for a while before turning out the light. Randy smiled before drifting off to sleep, it was about time John got a girl. The only bad part was that Randy found her just as attractive as John did.


	5. The Date

Hey guys this is chapter 5 read and enjoy authors note at the end.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on the door, and Nicole got out of bed groggily to see who was there. However, when she opened the door no one was there. Right before she shut the door though she thought to look down on the ground, and when she did she found a rose with a note underneath it. Picking both of them up she brought them into the room and sat back down on her bed. She looked at the letter on the outside it had her name so she opened it up after laying the rose beside her.

Nicole,

I want to invite you to lunch. If you want to join me, meet me in the lobby at noon. I will be waiting for you there.Hoping

Hoping to see you then,

John

Nicole smiled to herself before getting up to take her shower. Going back out into the room she grabbed her favorite shirt, a purple low cut shirt with an empire waist and a silver belt at the waist; she also had a black skirt that she loved so she grabbed it, too. After she got dressed she went into the bathroom to do her make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Finally she got to work curling it before putting it half up and half down. She took one last look in the mirror making sure everything looked perfect. Finally satisfied with her appearance she headed back out to the room.

Mickie was sitting up in bed watching television. She looked over at Nicole and smiled. "So I take it you're going to meet him then?"

"I take it you read the note?" Nicole laughed.

"You kinda left it open and all so yea. Curiousity got the best of me." Mickie replied, "You go girl. He's HOT!"

Nicole smiled at her friend and laughed. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was ten til so she left the room to go find John. When she stepped off the elevator into the lobby she saw John signing a few autographs. She smiled at how nice he was being to the fans and went over to see him. John looked up and saw Nicole smiling at her. He signed the last autograph and turned to Nicole.

"You look great Nicole. I'm glad you decided to join me. Are you ready?" John said.

Nicole smiled looking into John's piercing blue eyes. She blushed for just a second before following him out to his rental car. The two talked the whole way there about each other's lives and their futures. When they got to the Italian restaurant that John had picked out they continued with the same conversation. They were both starting to like each other more and more, and it came as no surprise that by the end of their date they were holding hands and even kissing.

It also came as no surprise to their friends that a couple of days later they started going out. They both seemed so incredibly happy that no one thought they would ever break up. They were the couple that everybody talked about, all the single superstars and divas saying that they only wished they wished they could find someone like that. The others all said that they saw Nicole and John together for a very long time. There were only a few people that felt any different. Those people were planning the down fall of the super couple.

* * *

So here is chapter 5. Remember to Read and Review. Who is planning the downfall of the super couple? Tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews are welcome. Just please review. I need feedback.

Bonnie


	6. Surprise!

**jenjen511- as you already know your character's name is Katherine. I hope you like her. Thanks for being willing to be in the story.**

**To all my reviewers: Thank yall so much. I work really hard on this. I already know exactly how this will end and where it is going in the next few chapters. Just remember to read and review.**

* * *

It had been a month and a few weeks since Nicole and Cena had gotten together, and Nicole had never been happier. She had decided to surprise him on one of their rare days off. It was about two in the morning when her plane touched down. She got her rental car and headed to John's house. When she got there she was surprised to see another car that she didn't recognize. She shrugged it off thinking that one of his brothers must have gotten a new car. She took the key that John had given her out of her purse and unlocked the door.

She walked up the stairs to John's room. What she saw broker her heart. John was lying in bed naked beside Torrie.

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled waking them up. John was still half out of it and looked at the door. The next thing he saw was a naked Torrie lying next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing naked in my bed, Torrie?" John yelled confused and mad.

"Geez John, am I that forgettable?" She responded.

"You asshole!" Nicole said and ran down the stairs and out the door.

She got in her car and kept telling herself that she wouldn't cry. She tore out of the driveway and decided to head to her newest friend, Katherine's house. Katherine was a writer for the WWE and the two had become close friends. As much as Nicole hated to just knock on Katherine's door at four in the morning, she needed a friend. Nicole pulled into Katherine's driveway and got out of her car. She made sure her emotions were in check before knocking on the door. It took Katherine a few minutes to get to the door, and when she arrived she didn't look too happy.

"Nicole, what on earth are you doing here at this hour of the morning?" Katherine said upon seeing who it was.

"I kinda need a friend and a place to stay." Nicole said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Nikki?" Katherine asked ushering her inside. Nicole told Katherine the whole story in between sobs. Katherine consoled her chiming in with "that jerk," at just the right times. When Nicole finished Katherine hugged her and told her the first thing she needed was some sleep. Nicole smiled the best she cold and agreed.

"We'll deal with the rest when you wake up." Katherine said leading Nicole to the spare bedroom. Katherine then made sure Nicole was comfortable before heading back to her own room.

**Seven hours later**

Nicole woke up and looked around, she let the memories of last night wash over her. (That cheating bastard! I can't believe I fell for him.) She sighed and decided to get up. She got dressed and splashed some cold water on her face before combing her hair and heading down stairs to see what Katherine was up to.

"That's perfect. I'll tell her right away." Katherine said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked startling Katherine.

"Oh just the big boss man, Mr. McMahon." Katherine said, "He was calling to approve the change to your match tomorrow. You're now going to be fighting Torrie instead of Melina. How does that sound?"

"That's perfect Katherine, thank you so much." Nicole said smiling.

Nicole ran over to Katherine and gave her a big hug. Just about that time Nicole's phone rang. She picked it up and slammed it shut after recognizing the ring tone. She shoved it into her pocket and suggested some retail therapy. The women then grabbed their purses, and Nicole her hat and sunglasses before heading out the door. The two spent the day talking about everything except for John and Torrie. The two women ended the day by going out to eat at Olive Garden.

When they got back to Katherine's house that night Nicole finally checked her voice mails, not even bothering to listen to John's before deleting them. She had one from Mickie saying how sorry she was and that she was there for her if she needed her. She also told her that the following night she would be coming out to the ring with her, because Melina would be accompanying Torrie and it was only fair. Nicole laughed at Mickie when she said that she would be sure to kick John's ass the second she saw him before getting off the phone. Mickie always had a way of cheering Nicole up no matter what was wrong and this was no exception.

Nicole looked at the clock and sighed. She had six hours before she had to be at the airport. Six hours before she had to see John and Torrie again. She just hoped that she could keep her anger in check until she got in the ring. One thing she knew for sure though, it was on the second that the bell rang. She fell asleep with mixed emotions for the following day.

* * *

**Okay guys you know what to do. Review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Anon reviews are welcome. This is my first fan fic and I really want to know what you guys think. It's pretty depressing that I only have 5 reviews. I will thank you by name in the next chapter.  
**


	7. Revenge

JenJen511- I am glad you liked your character and thanks for reading. I know your character doesn't say much in this chapter, but you'll be doing more in the next few.

ChainGangQueen4Life- Good guess. Not quite right but excellent guess. I am glad you like the story and thanks for the review.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- I am glad you are enjoying my story. Have you figured it out yet?

gurl42069- I will not give anything away but that is a good guess. Oh and how is this for drama?

nic-002001- thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update though.

I have been so busy lately. Trying to get all this stuff for school done. As it is right now I am taking a study break. This will probably not even get posted on the day I start writing on it. Sorry it's taking so long guys. I hope to finish this up over the summer. I already know how it's going to end, it's just getting to the ending. As of now I am not planning a sequel, but if enough people want one… well then it'll probably happen. Thanks for reviewing guys.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revenge 

Nicole went through the metal detectors and the rest of the security check. She then waited as Katherine caught up to her.

"Come on the plane won't wait for us you know, and I don't quite feel like driving to Texas today. I really don't think we'd make it in time either." Nicole joked, before putting a forced smile on her face. She braced herself before turning the corner knowing that she would be seeing the two people she never wanted to see again.

Nicole and Katherine walked to their terminal. John was walking around nervously awaiting Nicole's arrival. He looked up upon hearing the familiar footsteps. "Nicole…" John started trying to look into her eyes.

"Don't talk to me John." Nicole warned. When John finally caught her eyes he saw pain, heartache, and mistrust. She looked away quickly not wanting to be overwhelmed by her feelings again. John's shoulders slumped he knew that even if she had let him finish he had no clue what to say. To be honest he couldn't remember much of that night. He had been hanging out at a local club that he frequented whenever he was home. He had gone out alone, and was just hanging with some friends he had met up with when he got there. It was getting late and he had one last drink before getting a cab ride home. The last thing he remembered was getting in the cab and telling the cab driver his address. He had no clue how he got upstairs much less how Torrie got in his bed.

It was possible he supposed that he had blacked out. He had done that before and woken up passed out on his couch. That time he had been out with some of his old buddies, too. But they had had to help him into his house. How could he have gotten up to his room, which was on the second floor and into his bed… with out help? It was just too odd. How did Torrie figure into all of this? How did she get into his house? She didn't even live anywhere near him. She lived in a whole other state. John just sat trying to figure it all out. He knew better than to go and ask Torrie about it all right now. That would just create a scene and that's the last thing he wanted.

The sound of someone walking up behind John brought him back to the present. "Why don't you go sit down, honey? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before out match tonight, Nikki." Torrie said.

"Is that a threat whore?" Nicole snapped.

Torrie reached up to slap Nicole, but John stopped her.

"I can fight my own battles, John." Nicole snapped.

"I know that." John said before walking away and angrily plopping down into a seat.

"Just wait until the match tonight, Torrie. They'll be carrying you out on a stretcher." Nicole said.

"Oh is that right?" Torrie replied not looking the least bit scared.

"No it's a promise." Nicole said before walking with Katherine to the other side of the room.

At RAW

Nicole walked into the diva's locker room that night with Mickie, Victoria and Katherine. Torrie was on the other side of the room talking quietly with Melina. The two women looked up when they heard the door open.

"Awww… How's the poor lil Nicole doing?" Melina said in a baby voice.

"Back off bitch, this is between me and that whore over there." Nicole snapped pointing in Torrie's direction.

"I'm not a whore! John wanted it, heck, he begged me for it. He said that you're an awful lover and that you cannot satisfy him. He told me that only a real woman like myself could satisfy him. Honey you're just some random bitch he picked to have fun with. Now he's done with you, and he wants bigger and better things, like me." Torrie responded jumping up.

"You lying slut!" Nicole said slapping Torrie hard across the face, "I'm more woman than you could ever hope to be."

With that Nicole left the room. Mickie went to follow her, but Nicole put up her hand to signal that she just wanted to be alone. Nicole decided to go outside for a minute to clear her head. She was almost to the door when someone put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was looking into the blue eyes of the man she used to trust.

"Don't touch me John!" Nicole snapped.

"I want to explain."

"Explain what John? I mean hell do you really think I am that stupid. It's obvious you were just using me. I may be blond but I'm not that blond. However, seeing who you cheated on me with you might've liked it better if I was that blond!" By this point the look in Nicole's eyes was one that said watch out.

"No! I would never do that to you! I love you." John said not backing down.

"You love me? So this is how you treat the people that you love?"

"I don't know how Torrie ended up in my bed the last thing I remember is being at the club. It was getting late and I was getting tired so I finished my last beer and got in the cab and went home. The next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of your scream." John continued.

"Wow, so Torrie just broke into your house and undressed you without waking you up, which in itself is saying something seeing as how I wake you up every time I move when we're in the same bed. Not to mention that in order for all this to happen she would have had to carry you up the stairs. I'm sorry John but this story just doesn't add up." Nicole stated.

When John gave a resigned look Nicole turned around and walked away from him. She reached the door just as a few tears sprang to her eyes. She opened the door and walked into the cool night air. It felt good to her and helped calm her down. She wiped the tears away and thought about what John had just told her. There were just too many holes in the story for her to believe it no matter how bad she wanted to. She was lost in thought when she heard the door opened and immediately tensed up.

"John I thought…" Nicole stopped short realizing that it was not, in fact, John in front of her but rather Edge.

"What do you want Adam (Edge's real name.)" Nicole said dully.

"I saw what happened earlier and I wanted to see if you're okay." Adam replied, "I also know that I find it easier to deal with heartbreak by staying busy. So I was wondering if you wanted to come out to a club with my crew and me. You're girls are more than welcome, of course."

"That's really nice of you Edge. Sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Now that we've actually spent some time together, I can tell you're an okay guy. As long as we don't have to go to the same club as Randy and Cena." Note: the two have become somewhat of friends over the past few months.

"No problem I know of this really great club in town that they don't like as much." Adam said, "Plus you know I am not too fond of his crowd here of late. I mean I have no problem with you and your friends but Randy and Cena do seem to have it out for me."

"Well I better get back inside for my match. I'll see you later." Nicole said.

"Same here." Adam replied, "I'll meet you outside of the women's locker room after the show."

"Okay see you later." Nicole said smiling.

Nicole went back to the locker room for some last minute preparations and was glad to see that the only remaining divas were Mickie and Victoria who were deep in conversation. They ran over to wish Nicole good luck and tell her to "kick that bitches ass" before giving her a good luck hug. Nicole laughed and invited them to the club afterwards. They said sure and sent Nicole off to the curtain. Nicole stood behind the curtain and got into character while waiting for her entrance music to start. The song started and she started down the ramp blowing kisses to random fans and stopping along the way to brush hands with some of the closest people. She climbed into the ring and grabbed a mike.

"So bitch you want to mess around with my man? Well why don't you get your skanky ass down here and deal with the consequences. Oh and do us all a favor Torrie and leave Chloe behind." Nicole taunted.

Torrie's music hit and the crowd started booing. Torrie not being stupid enough to rush down to the ring stayed put on the top of the ramp. "You want me? Honey you can't handle me."

"I can more than handle you, Tor." Nicole replied, "I can beat you within an inch of your life honey."

"You think so do you?" Torrie said faking a frightened look.

"No. I know so, whore!" Nicole said and beckoned Torrie to the ring.

With that Torrie took off running down the ramp. Nicole backed up and gave Torrie room to enter the ring. However, before Torrie even got into the ring she did a Nicole did a baseball slide causing Torrie to fall off the side of the ring. The crowd went crazy and Nicole took her chance and stepped out of the ring. She grabbed Torrie by her hair and picked her up. She then threw her into the steel stairs. Feeling she had done enough damage and not wanting an easy victory she tossed Torrie into the ring. Nicole got back into the ring and the referee motioned for the bell to be rung so the match could officially begin. Nicole continued her vicious attack by Irish whipping Torrie into the ring post and colliding with her. She then held her foot to Torrie's throat for a ten count.

"What's wrong honey, I thought you could handle me." Nicole taunted before backing off.

Torrie got up and made to punch Nicole, but Nicole grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She then applied pressure to the small of Torrie's back using her knee. "This is one bitch you should never have messed with." Nicole said before letting Torrie get an upper hand for a little while.

Torrie smiled before Irish whipping Nicole onto the ropes. Nicole just smiled right back at her catching her with a clothesline. Torrie was down and Nicole took this chance to apply pressure to Torrie's right leg. Torrie rolled over and grabbed her leg for a minute before standing back up with a limp. Nicole came up behind Torrie and applied her finisher (a back breaker) the Obliterator. She covered Torrie and the ref went for the count. "1… 2… 3…" The ref held up her hand as a sign of victory, "Your winner…. Nicole St. James."

Nicole motioned for the mike. When the ref handed it to her she went and stood over Torrie, "I guess you ARE that forgettable Torrie."

Nicole dropped the mike and left the ring. She only had one regret, Torrie wouldn't be needing that stretcher after all.


End file.
